


takeru fujiwara has a problem

by stressedcrows



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, leg fetish, specifically rikus legs, takeru has a Thing for legs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedcrows/pseuds/stressedcrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takeru Fujiwara has a problem.<br/>Not a problem like a flat tire, or sleeping in past your alarm, or even accidentally using ointment instead of toothpaste (He was really tired, and he hadn't put his contacts in, so don't judge him.) A serious problem that, much to his chagrin, has been affecting his daily life as of late."</p><p>(aka takeru has a leg fetish and he cant handle himself around riku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	takeru fujiwara has a problem

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing about the running gays, and also one of my first fics bc ive only written a few more before this  
> i wonder how many times i wrote the word "leg" in this

Takeru Fujiwara has a problem.

Not a problem like a flat tire, or sleeping in past your alarm, or even accidentally using ointment instead of toothpaste (He was really tired, and he hadn't put his contacts in, so don't judge him.) A serious problem that, much to his chagrin, has been affecting his daily life as of late.

A problem like how when seeing one of his good friends in all too revealing shorts bent over massaging his aching legs after running all afternoon during practice, Takeru has to look away and think of anything other than how good Riku looks. How the tendons of his legs stretch underneath his creamy skin, how his thin fingers press into the softness of his thigh and the blond lets out a little noise. How he'd love to hear more of those noises from Riku... _No._ No, get it together Takeru. He has always been calm and collected, serious about everything, and this little... _issue_ cannot stop him from focusing on stride. Except that's it. That's the reason why this is such a big problem to Takeru. It _is_ affecting his ability to center his attention on stride. He has been tripping over his own two feet watching Riku's legs flex as he sprints across the pavement with his little shorts riding up his thighs each time he takes a step forward. He has never had an issue simply running in a straight line, but his eyes always seem to travel to his blond friend during practice and he can't even pay attention to where he's going watching him like that. It's become concerning, and Kohinata has even confronted Takeru about it before the raven-haired boy sprinted off in the opposite direction, stuttering something about "Going home," and "Mom needs me to... d-dust the dishes," as Kohinata stared dumbfoundedly after him. He was never asked about it again, but the team had been suffering from Takeru's little problem.

Relations weren't too difficult with the other team members, but any time he had to meet up with Riku in the Takeover Zone, he simply couldn't do it. His vile thoughts and his determination to succeed were battling against each other in his mind. Takeru was always pushing for speed. Speed, speed, speed. If the relations weren't quick enough, it was pointless and they could lose time, thus giving the opposing team an advantage. Even if the advantage was small, they could still lose by a matter of seconds. Which was why he couldn't get a successful relation with Riku. Each time, Takeru couldn't get himself to focus on where he was going, what he was doing, nothing. His mind clouded with dirty thoughts when he saw Riku's legs pumping as he ran towards Takeru to connect their palms and complete the relation before they went too far and passed the Takeover Zone. They either went too far as Takeru tried to focus his mind on the task at hand, and pushed for speed, or completely missed when going in to high five (That's what usually happened when he couldn't get his mind back on track quickly enough.) Everyone seemed to think that Takeru was in some kind of funk, a simple setback one could compare to something like writer's block. Strider's block, maybe? A thing that Takeru could get over with enough time.

But he didn't know how he could get over this.. leg fetish? That sounded dirty, but he supposed it was. Popping a boner every time you see one of your close friends doing something not many people would even consider sexual was, in a sense, dirty. Takeru hated to admit it, but it was true. It was the worst when the team had to go back to the shogi and stride club room to change out of their track uniforms and into day clothes. Recently, after Riku had changed out of his track suit and into a loose fitting t-shirt and shorts, and he would begin to stretch in order to keep his body from being extremely sore the next morning. The worst part was when he got to the legs. He would spend most of his time stretching focusing on his legs, as that was the most used part of his body during his sports activities. Each day, Takeru would rush as quickly as he could while changing so he could get home without getting turned on from Riku's little noises, and the boy's flexibility. Oh man, the things Riku could do with his body.

"Fujiwara?"

Riku's soft voice pulls him out of his thoughts. While thinking of the filthy things he could do to the blond's body, he had zoned out and stopped changing after he had taken his shirt off and replaced it with his normal clothing.

"Y-Yes?" He internally cursed at himself for stuttering.

"Do you think you could come over here for a second and help me? I've been trying to reach my hands around my feet whenever I go to touch my toes, but I can never do it. It's these long legs, I'm telling you." He smiled and beckoned Takeru over to him.

 _'Oh, I know about your legs, Riku. Much more than I wish I did.'_ Takeru thought bitterly to himself as he reluctantly shuffled over to where his friend was sitting on the floor.

Riku sat with both of his legs outstretched in from of him. He hunched over and extended his arm down his long, thin legs, reaching for his foot.

"Just push my back down, would you? I'm gonna see if I can curl my entire hand over my foot."

Takeru nodded silently and walked behind the blond, putting both of his hands on each of his shoulders and pushing gently. His mouth practically watered as he watched Riku's toned legs flex in order to ignore the urge to bend at the knee. He had to stop himself from taking Riku right there when he heard a little whimper from the blond's mouth as he finally curled his hands around his feet, stretching as much as he could without hurting himself. He leaned back and Takeru's hands slid off of his back. Riku sat up and arched his stiff back before turning around to look at Takeru.

"Thanks!" Riku smiled at him before standing up and gathering his things. Takeru grabbed his bag and began to head for the door of the club room, before Riku called after him.

"Wait, you forgot your jacket!" 

Takeru turned around to see Riku striding over to him clutching his jacket in his hand. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Riku unknowingly hit his foot against one of Kadowaki's shogi boards. His sneaker caught on the board causing him to trip and stumble directly onto the raven-haired boy, pulling them both down and knocking the wind out of Takeru. When he caught his breath, he opened his eyes and immediately the air rushed out of him again. He was lying on his back on the cold, linoleum floors as Riku sat hovered him, his lean thighs pressed against Takeru's hips on each side as he straddled the other boy. The blonds arms were on either side of his head, effectively pinning him to the floor. For a few fleeting seconds they stared at each other holding their breaths. Scenarios raced in Takeru's mind about how easy it would be to lean up and take his friend's lips in a kiss, how he could finally express his feelings towards his friend, and yet he was frozen. His limbs felt stuck to the floor and he couldn't find the strength inside of him to do what he's been wanting to do since he met Riku.

"Uh, sorry, Fujiwara. I didn't see the shogi board until it was too late," Riku forced a chuckle before awkwardly sliding off of his friend and standing up. He held his hand out to help Takeru from the floor, and the boy took his hand gingerly and stood up. The blond awkwardly shoved the jacket into his arms and offered a simple "See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> i might Sin and write smut in this so keep an eye out for that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) if i do it wont be hardcore, because even though i read that stuff all the time i have never written it before so  
> also i hope this is better than stuff ive written before,, im better that art than i am at writing


End file.
